


Directions

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Tension smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Directions

My blood boiled. There were times he enraged me. His words were condescending and rude, and I was beyond over it. 

“What do you want from me?” He asked. His voice was angry. “You say I can’t communicate. How else can I do this? What do you want me to do?” 

“USE YOUR MOUTH.” I snapped at him. “You don’t speak up. Be direct. I need you to help me out here!”

Rhett strode threateningly towards me, and I backed into the wall behind me. I felt his breath on my face as he leaned in to intimidate me. “You want me to be direct?”

As he knew I would, I shrank from him. I felt my heart begin racing, and my limbs begin to tremble. The truth was, even in the heat of anger, I couldn’t help it. It infuriated me to know that he knew to use it against me. My lips parted and I tilted my chin upwards instinctively. 

His lips came dangerously close to my own. But as I felt the warmth of his skin near me, he smirked, as if to mock my willingness. He knew damned well what he was doing. His hands rested on the wall on either side of me, and he looked over me, looking victorious. His cocky attitude built such a rage in me. Like he knew I wouldn’t do anything about it, and that he was just being cruel. 

I couldnt let him win.

I brought my lips forward, crashing into his, roughly. I nipped at his lower lip hard, making him jump slightly, but he still did not break his stance. At first, he seemed that he would yank away from me, like I expected. But instead, he seemed to let go and return my kiss. When I retreated, his eyes opened in surprise. 

“I- you, said you-“ Rhett stammered.

I felt myself relax a bit, still leaned back against the wall, still pinned between his two arms. Now, the tension seemed to have dropped, and a different kind took its place. I studied him, searching his eyes. My heart still pounded in my chest, so nervous, but I struggled to keep my expression combative. He wouldn’t hold it over my head anymore. 

Rhett leaned forward more, his entire body pressed against mine, still so close to my lips I could feel his breath. My body went in to overdrive, while outwardly, I attempted to appear unaffected. He closed the gap between us, hard again, but this time, it wasn’t with the intention to surprise. I found myself surprised anyway. My forearms found his chest as I brought my hands up to reach his face. Rhett brought his arms in around me, and encircled my waist. I felt his fingers find the hem of my shirt and play with it, as if itching to take it off me.

I inhaled sharply as he lifted my leg, pressing into me. This wasn’t  how I had intended this to go, but I wasn’t complaining. My lips parted again as I sighed, my fingers gripping his shirt now. I went up on my toes as I kissed him, finding new angles to grind into him.

My skin felt like fire. I felt myself getting nervous and passionate, wishing to get as close to him as physics would let me. I kissed him desperately, feeling the floodgate of emotions spill out: how upset I’d been that we had fought, how angry he had made me, how much I loved him, how much I’d wanted him. Rhett responded with his own eagerness.

After a few moments, he pulled away, breathlessly. He whispered, lust in his voice, “What do you want me to do?”

...The corner of my mouth curled up into a crooked smile while I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Use your mouth.”


End file.
